hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku!: Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de
' ' 'Hayate no Gotoku!: Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de ( Hayate the Combat Butler: I am Romeo and Romeo is Me ) is the first Hayate no Gotoku video game made by Konami released for the Nintendo DS system on August 23, 2007. A Limited Edition of the game was also released that same date including Drama CD and a Hakuou Academy Student Notebook. ''Simply put, this game has a tagline saying "If you want Hayate to end up with someone else, then play this game!" because this is Hayate no Gotoku paying homage to the "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. Though it may seem like Romeo having a harem of 6 Juliets, the game offers different storylines for each girls like Cinderella or Snow White. The game pretty much plays a lot like Visual Novel type games, multiple choices and what you chose will actually affect the story of the game! 6 girls can be chosen once Hayate (You) is in the Hakuou Academy and the Student Council Rangers (Izumi Segawa, Miki Hanabishi, and Risa Asakaze) asked Hayate who he wants to be his partner for the coming play. ' Gameplay'' '' '' '' In the Main Menu, you can either start a new game or load the previously saved game. There is also the Gallery Mode where you can view most of the scenes, costumes, voices and mini-games that you have unlocked so far! The Option mode lets you change the Narrator and Buy or change Hayate's costume inside. There are only 2 Narrator in the game, the default is the real Narrator of Hayate no Gotoku and the other one is Hayate Ayasaki himself. The game has a currency called "Pathos". It is used to buy costumes of the Girl that you have chosen or you can go back to the Main Menu and buy Hayate's costume instead. '' The Girls that can be chosen are as you can see in the image: 'Nagi Sanzenin ''' '''Hinagiku Katsura '' '''Isumi Saginomiya '' '''Sakuya Aizawa '' 'Ayumu Nishizawa'' 'Secret (The Secret can either lead to a "Bad End" or Maria!) ''''' '' '' '' '' '' 'The game contains multiple choices and routes for Hayate (You) to take. Nonetheless, if the player had already chose his decision and resulted in a Bad End, the game will still continue but it increases the chance of the player getting the Bad Ending. Once a chapter is done, you will be directed to the Intermission Menu where you can either choose: '' '' '' 'Next Scene - 'Proceed to the next chapter of the story. ''' '''Game Corner - 'Here you can play a random mini-game and your score will be converted to Pathos. Most of the games are based on Konami's arcade games like Gradius and Twin Bee (Rainbow Bell). The mini-games are all played using the Touch-screen. '' '''Costume Change - 'In here, you can change the costume of the Girl that you chose! You can also buy new costumes using the Pathos that you earned in the Game Corner.' '' '''Save - 'Save the Game. '' '' '' ''Load - 'Load the Game. '' '' '' '' '' ''''' '' ' Category:Games